


Son of Evil

by Shadowking50



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowking50/pseuds/Shadowking50
Summary: Four people will change the world as one of them is the son of a Dark Lord.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to do something different with there being a child of a Dark Lord.

The last day of the war against Gellert Grindelwald has the arm of Grindelwald fighting against Dumbledore’s army. “Sir, they are being pushed back, but they are going to use that new weapon soon,” said a soldier of Grindelwald’s army as Gellert got ready to defend against the weapon. A giant wall appear in front of Grindelwald’s army as a tank shell hit the wall destroying the shell as Grindelwald smirks. “Nice try Albus, but I will be the victor today,” Gellert said as he and his army charged into battle. A few hours later, Dumbledore won the day and Gellert Grindelwald is sent to Numengard which a prison that Gellert built for his enemies to be hold in. Dumbledore even put Gellert in the cell that Gellert made for Dumbledore. 

Years pass as Gellert waited until he got a visitor one day during 1979 as Hadley Grindelwald walks into his room. “You been telling me of this Lord Voldemort, but why is it that they fear him more than me. I have done more than him and yet, he is the one that is being feared now,” Gellert said as Hadley sat next to him and smiles. “It is because of the way that the fool is using the pure-blood ideals to have them kill off each other. He doesn’t care about his troops like you do and his fear is because he is just attacking Britain while you went after all of Europe. My love, it is time for you to uphold your end of the deal as the prophecy needs a child of evil to be born at the time of the Devil,” Hadley said as she removes her clothes while Gellert’s mood and his mighty rod gotten better. A day later, Hadley left the prison with the seed that will help change destiny. It was during Gellert’s tour of discovery that he and Hadley were visited by an oracle. “I have great news for the two of you as this prophecy must be told. Four people of different blood will come together to fight against two tyrants. One of Pure-blood who is the son of a Dark Lord and his Dark Lady, One of Half-blood who is the son of another prophecy, One of New-blood who is the daughter of teeth doctors, and One of Old-blood who is the daughter of unknown beings. These four will come together to fight the tyrant of destruction and the tyrant of manipulation. With their victory, will come a change to the world of magic that none has ever seen. But the path to victory will not be easy for the four as trouble will follow the Pure-blood and Half-blood through their time together. The New-blood will fight for a better tomorrow while the Old-blood will help the New-blood. The Pure-blood will be born on an unlucky day at the time of the Devil while the Half-blood will be born as the seventh month is about to die That is all the prophecy that I have been told by the Fates to tell you two. I am sure that you will know what to do when the time is right,” the oracle said as she got up. 

‘Old-blood, but that isn’t the same as Pure-blood which mean that Old-blood must be talking about the immortals that can use magic to do anything. Wasn’t the Old-blood wiped out by a great war, but oracles never lie which mean that there are some still around and two of them will have a child. I guess things are going to get interesting for my heir when we have him,’ Gellert thought as he and Hadley went on their way. The oracle watched them leave as she vanish leaving behind four different color strings. These strings are to represent the four that are mention in the prophecy as the strings flash many colors before stopping on red.

Months pass as Hadley is relaxing before she has to give birth to her child as she is in America. There will be a special way for Gellert to see the birth of his son as a double will be switched out with him while the birth is happening. Gellert still want to stay in jail as he accepts the defeat that he was handed. On June 13 at 06:06:06 AM, Henry Grindelwald is born with his mother’s brown skin and red eyes while his black hair has yellow highlights in it. On July 31 at 12:59:59 PM, Harry Potter is born to Lily Potter and James Potter. Hermione Granger had already been born on September 19 about a year ago and the Old-blood was born on August 19 on the same year as Hermione making the Old-blood the oldest out of the four. 

It was on October 31 1981 that Lord Voldemort decided to attack the Potters as he was sure that he would kill them all. He walks into the cottage and killed James Potter with a killing curse. Voldemort doesn’t feel like fighting as a honorable wizard since he is a coward. He walks into the room that has the baby that is foretold to kill him as he told Lily Potter to move out of the way. Lily drew her wand as Voldemort got ready and reflected the spell that Lily shot at him sending Lily into the corner of the room away from Harry. Voldemort sent the Killing Curse at Harry as the baby somehow caught the spell and was looking at the color of it. ‘Is this child mocking me or something,’ Voldemort thought before Harry sent the spell back at him. ‘Oh bloody hell, maybe I should have thought this out a little bit more,’ Voldemort thought before he was blast out of the room by his own spell and destroying his body. Now only a spirit, Voldemort flew away with the thought that he has to think about what he has to do next.

Lily got up when she heard Sirius Black call out for his friends. “Sirius, I am in Harry’s room and I will get him. Stay downstairs and we will get out of here with James’ body after I find Harry,” Lily shouted as she found Harry still in his crib with a new scar on his forehead near his left eye. Lily rushed downstairs with Harry as Sirius is carrying James’ body. The three of them left the cottage as they ran into Rubeus Hagrid. “I came here to get young Harry as Dumbledore told me that he knows that James and Lily are dead. But, Lily is alive and Sirius Black is there with her,” Hagrid said Lily rolls her eyes then spotted someone on the ground near the door. “Sirius, did you bring Severus Snape with you or is he here of his own will,” Lily asked Sirius as he explains in full detail that Snape was at the cottage before him. “We should leave him as Hagrid will explain things to Snape when he wakes up, won’t you Hagrid,” Lily said as Hagrid agrees to stay and watch over Snape as the Potters and Sirius leave.

Years past as Lily raised Harry on her own with the help of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. On August 1 1991, Harry and Lily met up with Hadley and Henry as the two mothers are talking with each other. “Hello Harry Potter, I am Henry Grindelwald or as some called me, the Son of Evil,” Henry Grindelwald as he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Old-bloods are immortals who are gods, goddesses, demons, and other beings that can use energy to do anything. The magical side see them as powerful magic users while normal humans see them as gods, goddesses, demons, and other beings. I won’t tell you who the parents of the Old-blood is, but you will have to guess it by the powers that she will have. This is the last new story that I posted in 2016 since it is still 2016 when I posted this.


End file.
